


prey

by Rena_Welt



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, The Elder Scrolls - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Hero, Gen, POV Second Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 19:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: и ты, безымянный охотник.





	prey

Со временем это начинает приедаться — люди с пришитой улыбкой: их кошельки у тебя в руках или кровь на твоем клинке.

Мать Ночи шепчет тебе в разум — в воспаленные и больные мысли — бессрочной мантрой, которая давно изжила себя. Тебе хочется вырезать себе глаза, лишь бы не видеть ее скелет. И мозг — чтобы забыть.

_(убей убей убей)_

Векс насмешливо улыбается. Непринужденно потягивает из кружки эль.

(ты отлично знаешь, где у нее находится нож. ты отлично знаешь, сколько у нее на счету.)

Боги незримо следуют за тобой, шаг за шагом, шепотом мертвых и неживых — и куда отправится твоя душа.

Ты хочешь думать, что тебе правда это интересно.

Или хочешь _хотеть_.

Так или иначе пока ничего не меняется — драконы появляются, драконы исчезают; люди платят тебе или за тебя; Делвин задумчиво щурится — его взгляд вспарывает тебя самым острым кинжалом, лезет под кожу — туда, где течет кровь вперемешку с магией — и добирается до самого сердца, чтобы обнаружить, что на его месте у тебя пустота.

Пустота у тебя — это не безжалостный зверь и не холодное равнодушие. Пустота у тебя — куски мертвой плоти и полые кости, нити вен, оплетающие их.

Пустота для тебя — просто отсутствие жизни.

Тенегрив — послушная тень за твоей спиной и алый взгляд смерти куда-то внутрь. Ты седлаешь смерть, ты приказываешь ей бежать, ты убиваешь ее снова, и снова, _и снова_

только чтобы через пятнадцать дней она опять нагнала тебя.

Довакином теперь тебя называют лишь дети. И стражники, потому что слишком напуганы, чтобы звать как-то еще. Для остальных ты кто-то другой — кто-то, о ком сам еще не знаешь.

Ты слоняешься из трактира в трактир, из города в город. Двемерские руины обходишь стороной, потому что знаешь — там еще сотни таких же, как ты:

бездушных  
и  
бессмысленных.

А тебе и в зеркало-то тяжело смотреть.

(ты боишься не того, что увидишь, но того, чего _не увидишь_.)

Граница между правильно и неправильно стерта, законы — изничтожены. Так легко запутаться в очевидных вещах.

Ульфрик скользит по тебе взглядом — не доверяет даже после всего, что было.  
_И, пожалуй, это правильное решение_, думаешь ты.

когда накалываешь на нож его сердце.


End file.
